Misunderstanding and Proposals (NaLu)
by AnimeCoupleFinder
Summary: Natsu noticed that its been weeks since he hanged out with Lucy he hasn't been able to hang out with her this past couple of weeks because Lisanna consumed most of his time one night he decided to sleep in her bed to surprise Lucy Natsu arrived and he was the one that was surprised…he saw another man sleeping beside Lucy What do you think will happen?author:my cousin


Summary:

Natsu noticed that its been weeks since he hanged out with hasn't been able to hang out with her this past couple of weeks because Lisanna consumed most of his time. Then one night he decided to sleep in her bed to surprise her .Natsu arrived he was the one who was surprised…he saw another man sleeping beside Lucy What do you think will happen?

READ AT YOUR OWN RISK...cause you may or may not like it. My cousin is the author

Story:

"Um…It's been weeks since I been hanged out with Lucy" Natsu thought as he stared at the sky

"Lately my time had been consumed by Lisanna" Natsu continued in his thought

"Ah! Maybe I should sleep at her bed tonight to surprise her."Natsu thought as he smiled wide

~Night~

"He He He…Pretty sure by now Lucy's sound asleep"Natsu said as he climbed towards Lucy window

When Natsu finally entered Lucy's bedroom he noticed Lucy smiling while sleeping then he said:

"I wonder what her dream is all about"Natsu said with his foolishly wide smile

Natsu was about to lie beside Lucy but he stopped when he saw another man sleeping beside Lucy. He was so shocked that he wanted to yell but he halted himself because he dosen't want to wake Lucy before going berserk Natsu jumped out of Lucy's window to calm himself down…in the end he didn't get any sleep

*Guild*

"Why does Natsu look so pissed so early in the morning?"Erza asked while looking at Natsu

"I don't know…maybe I should consult him"Gray said standing up and walking over to Natsu

"Hey…Did something happen?"Gray asked while putting his hand in Natsu's shoulder

"None of your business stripper!"Natsu said glaring at him

Gray backed away without saying a word. Natsu was releasing an aura that no one dared to even go near Natsu even Titania but the whole guild is still wondering what happened to Natsu that made him pissed .The whole silence in the guild was ruined by Lucy.

"Good morning everyone!"Lucy greeted

As soon as Natsu heard that voice he rushed to Lucy and asked her

"WHY ARE YOU SLEEPING WITH ANOTHER MAN ?"Natsu asked Lucy

"Eh?"Lucy and the whole guild said confused

"Lucy don't tell me" Mirajane said

"Wait…it's not what you think"Lucy said blushing

"We were just sleeping beside each other...we weren't doing anything"Lucy explained

"Ahhh…" the guild said kind of disappointed

"Well…who is that man?"Natsu asked Lucy with a slight glare

"H-H-He's my childhood friend"Lucy explained

"Why is he sleeping beside you?"Natsu asked

"W-well…it was already dark when he arrived and he couldn't find a good place to settle down so I invited him to stay in my place" Lucy responded

"Hmmm…is gonna stay again at your place?"Natsu asked Lucy again

"No because he already found a place…wait why I'm telling you this"Lucy said

"Nothing I'm just curious"Natsu said

The whole guild noticed that Natsu had cooled down then the whole guild thought:"Ahhhh…so that's why his pissed"

"By the way Lucy…Do you wanna hang out today?"Natsu asked Lucy with a smile

"I would love to but I have plans for today"Lucy said while looking at the request board

"What plans?" Natsu asked Lucy

"Today I'm going with Kyou…I promised to help him today…Ah..this one"Lucy as while she took one request from the board

"You mean your childhood friend"Natsu said

"Yeah…I'm just gonna take this request and meet with him…can you stamp this Mira-san"Lucy said as she asked Mirajane to stamp on the mission Natsu is still following her

"Have fun."Mirajane said

"I will"Lucy replied as she was to ran out of the guild

"Wait…do you need any help on completing that job?" Natsu asked Lucy hoping to come with her

"This is a one-person only job Natsu…thanks for the concern though…just go hang out with Lisanna like you always do"Lucy said as she ran out and waved goodbye

When Natsu was left behind by Lucy he sat on one of the tables thinking of what they're doing right now but what shocked him is why is he getting himself worked up over Lucy and her friend Mirajane noticed that Natsu was thinking about Lucy and her friend so she walked over him and asked him.

"Natsu are you worried about Lucy?"Mirajane asked while smiling

"Huh…No…no I'm not worried" Natsu replied

"Really? It's useless to deny it" Mirajane said

"Fine…I'm worried about her…I'm worried if she falls for her friend but I don't know why" Natsu said with a shade of pink in his face

"Ohh…finally our dumb fire dragon slayer is now realizing his feelings for Lucy"Mirajane thought while her eyes were shining brighter than the stars

"Natsu…let me tell you why you're worried about Lucy"Mirajane said as she put her hands on Natsu's shoulder

"What?" Natsu asked

"You're in-love with Lucy…Natsu…It's love"Mirajane said trying to sink the words deep down in his brain

"Love?"Natsu said as his face become red

"Yeah…"Mirajane said

"N-No way…I only see Lucy as a fellow nakama" Natsu denied

"Natsu don't try to deny it…You're In-love with Lucy" Mirajane said trying to convince Natsu

"I love Lucy as a nakama"Natsu denied

"Then why the hell are you worried about Lucy if she falls for her friend? shouldn't you be happy if she does" Mirajane said

"Hmm…"Natsu started to think deep

"Are you sure I love Lucy?" Natsu asked Mirajane

"Yep…" Mirajane said

"Hmmm…true…I always see Lucy as an Ideal mate…"Natsu said

When Natsu was thinking about how he really feels about Lucy Mirajane was silently watching him few moments later Mirajane got a satisfying look from Natsu when he blushed then he said:

"You're right Mira…I love Lucy" Natsu said as he ran out of the guild towards his house to think of a plan on how to confess to Lucy

"Silly boy…realizing his feelings the lame way"Mirajane said while chuckling

~Kyou and Lucy ~

"WoW! This place is great" Lucy said

"I did some research" Kyou said

"Check…now let's go to the next one" Lucy said as she walked

~Natsu's House~

"Hmmm…I wonder what should I do so that Lucy will say Yes" Natsu thought while thinking deeply

"Natsu it's already late…why don't you go to sleep" Happy said

"Not yet…Happy…I'm still thinking"Natsu replied

"Well…what are you thinking about?" Happy asked

"It's a secret" Natsu said

~Lucy's apartment~

"Hmmm…I guess Natsu is not gonna come today" Lucy said while reading a book

"Eh…Why I'm expecting Natsu?" Lucy said while she blushed

"I t-think that's enough for today." Lucy said as she closed and put down her book and went to sleep

*Next Day*

"Hmm…Hey Mira-san do you know where Natsu is?" Lucy asked Mirajane

"Nope.I bet he's preparing right now" Mirajane said the last part low

"I see." Lucy said while she looked down

"Lucy don't tell me you like Natsu?" Mirajane asked out of the blue with a smirk

"Huh?...what…no….I…ahhahaha…oh look at the time…I have to go now"Lucy said as she ran out of the guild with a red face

"Hehehe…NaLu is finally happening" Mirajane said while she watched Lucy ran away

"Lucy don't tell me you like Natsu?"Lucy thought of the words Mirajane said

"I wonder if Natsu likes me" Lucy thought

" I guess it's no use denying it…I don't like Natsu…I love Natsu…but I think Natsu loves Lisanna not me so I think It's better to keep this feelings to myself"Lucy thought

"Lucy…Lucy!" Someone called out to her

"Ah…Kyou" Lucy said as she snapped out of her thoughts

"Did you forget…It's today"Kyou said

"Ah!...I forgot…let's go"Lucy said

~Natsu~

In the end Natsu still can't think of any method of proposing to Lucy to be his so he decided to take a walk while thinking about his thoughts were cut when he saw Kyou and Lucy at a jewelry store and that's not all it seems like Kyou is buying Lucy an engagement ring .Natsu was shocked when he saw what happened that he stopped by at the guild and talked to Mirajane.

"Mira I don't think I can make Lucy my woman" Natsu said in a gloomy voice

"Eh?...Why "Mirajane asked

"'Cause it seems like Kyou proposed to Lucy already" Natsu explained

"How do you know?" Mirajane said

"I saw them…Kyou is buying Lucy an engagement ring earlier" Natsu said

"Eh…May-"Mirajane was interrupted when Lucy suddenly greeted everyone

"HELLO!EVERYONE!" Lucy yelled

Lucy was greeted with many Hellos until she reached where Natsu was sitting

"What's going on? "Lucy asked Natsu

"Nothing…"Natsu said as he faced the other way

"Eh?" Lucy said while she saw Lisanna talking with Bickslow

"Maybe his jealous" Lucy thought while staring at his head

"Natsu-" Lucy was interrupted when someone suddenly called her

"LUCY!"A female voice called the whole guild turned around to where the voice came from

"WHERE'S KYOU?" the female voice continued

"Ah…you're here Airi" Lucy said

"Yeah…wait that's not it do you know where's Kyou?" Airi asked

"Yeah…s-sort of" Lucy answered

"bring me to him…that jerk forgot our anniversary "Airi said pissed

"Yeah…wait a second okay" Lucy said as he turned around to Natsu

"Maybe…he can learn something if I take him with me" Lucy thought

"Natsu!" Lucy said as he dragged Natsu by his scarf

"Hey…"Natsu said

The whole guild was left speechless

"Here we are" Lucy announced

"So his hiding here." Airi said

"Yep." Lucy said

"He's gonna get it" Airi said as she entered the big building

As soon as Airi entered the building Lucy turned to Natsu and said:

"Let's go…"Lucy said as she dragged Natsu by the arm

Lucy bought Natsu at a spot where they could see the inside of the building

*Inside*

"It's dark in here hey! Kyou! Where are you?" Airi said

"Right here" Kyou said

When Airi turned around…the lights started to turn on one by one...When all of the lights were turned on the whole building looked like the room from "Beauty and the beast" (where Belle and the beast danced)

"What's happening?"Airi asked looking confused AND red

"Airi…"Kyou said as he walked close to her

~Lucy and Natsu~

"Kyou asked me if I could help him to propose to Airi…they been engaged for like since birth (their parents decided it)…luckily they both loved each other…When we were kids Airi is always with Kyou" Lucy said

"So Kyou's not proposing to you?" Natsu asked

"What…NO!"Lucy answered Natsu while laughing

"So it's a misunderstanding"Natsu thought happily

"Natsu…now that you seen an example maybe you can at least propose to Lisanna this way"Lucy said

"Huh? Why would I propose to Lisanna?"Natsu asked confused

"Well…because you love her right?" Lucy said while blushing

"I don't love her…I only love her as a friend" Natsu explained

"Eh…is that so…but you really act different around her" Lucy said

"Well…that's because we're childhood friends" Natsu explained

"That sentence dosen't cut it" Lucy said

Both of them looked at Airi and Kyou who was now hugging each other Natsu looked at Lucy who was watching the two then he thought

"Propose this way,huh…this could work"Natsu thought as he looked at the two again

*Next Day at the Guild*

"Eh?...so it's just a misunderstanding?"Mirajane said while blinking her eyes twice

"Yeah…so Mira…can you help me propose to her?"Natsu pleaded Mirajane

But before Mirajane could response Erza interrupted

"Help propose to who?...Natsu"Erza asked

"E-Erza" Natsu said when he turned around

~Later~

When Natsu told Erza what's happening Erza got excited and told everyone about it (Only the whole guild).Soon the whole guild were surrounding Natsu and congratulating him for some reason

"Wow! So you're gonna propose to her to be your woman"

"Nice! You finally realized your feelings"

"Don't worry we will help you propose to Lucy"

The last dialogue was heard by Kyou and Airi and the moment they heard it… Airi said :

"Who's gonna propose to Lucy?" Airi asked the whole guild turned to Airi

"I said who's gonna propose to Lucy?" She asked again

The whole guild made a path towards Natsu…Airi decided to walk over the path leading her to a pink-haired boy then she said

"So…are you the one who's gonna propose to Lucy?"

"Y-yes"Natsu answered

"Is it just me or why do I feel like Natsu is going through "Parent confrontation"Gray whispered at Erza

"I feel it too" Erza whispered back

"Hmm…what's your name?" Airi asked

"Natsu…Natsu Dragneel" Natsu answered

"Oh…you're cute and handsome…I allow you to propose to my friend" Airi approved

"So he's really going through "Parent confrontation"(kind of)"Gray said

"Yeah…except she only checked for looks not personality" Erza replied

"Natsu I'll help you propose to Lucy" Airi said

"Really?" Natsu asked

"Yeah." Airi said

Their whole conversation was interrupted when Lucy suddenly came out of nowhere and said:

"Who's proposing to who?" Lucy asked

The whole guild was so surprised at Lucy's arrival that the only thing they could say was:"A…ah!...It's nothing"

"Huh?...Are they hiding something from me" Lucy thought but in the outside she just said:"Okay."

In the past few days Lucy noticed that the whole guild is always isolating her from the day she tried to call Levy but Levy's ignoring and the other day someone settled up some kind of runes spell so that no one could hear them.

"*sigh*…I don't wanna go to the guild today" Lucy thought

Her thoughts were interrupted when someone knocked at her door she opened the door and she saw Wendy and Levy at the door.

"Um…what brings you two here?" Lucy asked

"Lu-chan we're so sorry that we ignored you these past few weeks"Levy said

"So…as pay back we will accompany you all day" Levy continued

"Eh?" Lucy said confused

~Guild *several hours later*~

"Now,now Natsu you musn't mess this up or it's all over" Mirajane said

"I know" Natsu replied

"It's impossible…I'm sure before Lucy gets here it's already destroyed" Gray said

"What was that? Ice princess" Natsu said pissed off at Gray

"HEY!...YOU TWO DO YOU WANT THIS TO BE A SUCCESS OR NOT?!"Erza yelled at the two while giving them glares

"O-of course w-w-we want it to be a s-s-success" Gray replied trying to overcome his fears

"Erza,Natsu,Gray!" Mirajane called out

"What is it Mira?" Erza asked

"We're ready."Mirajane replied

"Oh…we're earlier than expected…we still have 8 minutes before Lucy arrives" Erza said while looking at the clock

"This is it. Natsu you better not mess up" Lisanna said while putting her hands on his shoulders

"Y-yeah…"Natsu replied obviously getting nervous

"So…Wendy and Levy is gonna keep Lucy occupied for 7 minutes more."Aira said

"Yeah…Natsu you still have 7 minutes to prepare yourself" Erza said while turning around to face Natsu

~Lucy's Apartment~

"Lu-chan when are you gonna finish your novel?" Levy asked excitedly

"A-a-ah…It's gonna be finished soon." Lucy replied while sweat dropping

"Lucy-san… this tea is really delicious." Wendy said

"Ah…yeah" Lucy responded

"What's going on between this two?...Why do I feel something strange about them?...even though they're acting pretty normal…" Lucy thought

While Lucy was thinking Levy took a quick glance at the clock and sighed then she reached something deep into her bag. She took out a white box with a red bow and she handed it to Lucy.

"Lu -chan"Levy said while handing out the box

"What is this?" Lucy asked snapping out of her thoughts

"A little gift." Levy said with a big smile

"O-okay…"Lucy said while taking the box

When Lucy opened the box she saw a frilly dress with a red ribbon underneath the chest area and a red ribbon and a pair of white sandals

"It's pretty…thank you Levy-chan"Lucy said while looking at the dress

"I'm glad you liked it." Levy said while smiling

"Now…wear it" Levy continued

"S-sure…"Lucy said as she walked towards the bathroom

After Lucy left Levy and Wendy smiled at each other…After some time Lucy came out of the bathroom while wearing the frilly dress that ended in her knees and her hair is tied with the bow (Side ponytail)

"Wow…you look good in it Lu-chan" Levy said

"Yeah…You look really pretty"Wendy said

"Thank you" Lucy said

"Now…let's go to the guild and see you in that beautiful dress" Levy said as she dragged Lucy towards the guild

"Eh…wait…wait" Lucy tried to stop Levy but it was pointless

"I don't wanna see anyone from the guild to day" Lucy thought

~Later~

"Here we are." Levy said

"Eh…the doors are closed" Lucy said

"You right so…let's give it a push." Levy said as she pushed the door

After she pushed the door Levy and Wendy pushed her inside.

"Ow…what was that for?...eh?...why is it dark?...just what is happening?" Lucy said/asked

Suddenly a bunch of lights turned on (Red,Blue,Yellow) making the room look like it's Christmas the whole room was finally lit up Lucy saw Natsu(wearing a suit) standing at the middle while looking at her.

"Natsu...What's happening?" Lucy said as she walked towards Natsu

Natsu didn't say anything instead he grabbed Lucy's hands and held it then he said(while looking down at the floor):

"Lucy…I" Natsu was cutted by Lucy

"Natsu…if you're gonna say something will you look at me in the eye while talking" Lucy complained

"R-Right." Natsu said while trying to look into Lucy eyes directly

"He's becoming red…don't tell me he's…"Lucy thought

"Lucy Heartifilia…I…I" Natsu said

"This is bad I'm becoming red too…I should have just let him stare at the floor" Lucy thought

~The Hiding Guild members~

"Tch…when is he gonna confess?" Gray said with a tone of anger

"Shhh..Gray…they might hear you" Erza said

"Natsu is sure taking long…can't he just say "I love you Lucy please become my girlfriend" Lisanna said kind of irritated while watching her friend

~Lucy and Natsu~

"Lucy…I…I…" Natsu said

"Hurry up Natsu…!"Lucy thought aloud

"Lucy…I realized that I'm an idiot!" Natsu said

"Eh!" Lucy and the whole guild thought

(*All the guild members thought:"This idiotic son of a-…Idiots don't realize they're idiots 'cause they're idiots")

"What do you mean you realized?" Lucy asked

"I…I'm an Idiot for not realizing…how much I love you…" Natsu said while blushing

"EH? What's happening?" Lucy thought while blushing

"I love you Lucy…I love you so much" Natsu confessed

"Natsu…stop it…or I'll…" Lucy thought

"Do you love me too?"Natsu asked

(*All of the guild members thought: What is she gonna say?*)

"Of course…I love you too…idiot." Lucy said getting a little teary eyed

"Then…Lucy you will you be my girlfriend?" Natsu asked

"Um (Yes)…" Lucy said while she nodded 'cause she can't afford to speak anymore because of the over whelming happiness

After Natsu put the ring on her the whole guild suddenly bursted out their hiding places

"You…guys!" Lucy said surprised

"You finally did it Natsu." The whole guild said while running towards the "NEW" couple

The whole guild partied for the new couple. After the party Natsu escorted Lucy to her apartment

"I told you already I'll be fine by myself" Lucy said

"Even if you say that…I still won't leave you" Natsu said

"Geez…"Lucy said while blushing a little

"So we're engaged huh?"Lucy said while looking at the ring

"Yeah… and soon you'll be Mrs. Dragneel" Natsu said while smiling widely

Lucy blushed just thinking about it.

"I can't wait…maybe we should get married tomorrow" Natsu continued

"Huh!?..." Lucy said as she blushed harder

"Just kidding." Natsu said

~Years later~

"Nashi…Nashi…wake up"Lucy said

"Ah…it's just you Mom."Nashi said as he tried to open his eyes

"Get up…"Lucy said

"5 minutes more" Nashi said as he buried his face into the pillow

Suddenly a voice called out Nashi and said:"Hey!...Flame head I'll be waiting for you at the Guild"

Suddenly Nashi woke up and rushed out of the house and said:"Gary…you're dead".Then Natsu came out of the bedroom

"Good Morning,Lucy~" Natsu greeted

"Good morning~" Lucy greeted back

"Eh?...Where's Nashi?" Natsu asked

"He is gonna fight with Gary again"

"That kid…" Natsu said

"Hey…don't say that you're like that with Gray too."

"Ugh…" Natsu said

"*chuckle*…"

~At the guild~

"Woah…that's strange…I thought for sure that something is broken by now because of Gary and Nashi" Natsu said in amazement

"There they are." Lucy said

"Where?" Natsu asked then he looked at the direction Lucy was looking

He saw Gary and Nashi being scolded by Jerza

"So that's why nothing's broken." Lucy said

Suddenly someone poked Lucy to get her attention

"Huh?...oh…what is it Gail?" Lucy asked the little girl

"Will…you…um…read this book for me?" Gail shyly asked while showing the book to her

"Sure…why not" Lucy said taking the book

"Natsu I'll be over there for a while." Lucy said

"Ah…Sure" Natsu replied

Then Natsu looked at the Guild and thought:"Fairy Tail…is really a fun guild"

~END~

My cousin is the author of this story…(Just sayin'…again)

Nashi-Natsu x Lucy

Gary-Gray x Juvia

Jerza-Jellal x Erza

Gail-Gajeel x Levy


End file.
